


No One Deserves This

by Darkflame1808



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds 2015 - Fandom, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Depression, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, I keep hurting our boy, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Smut, Poor Virgil, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, References to Canon, References to Depression, References to Drugs, rape not shown but almost, supportive family, the tracy's care about their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame1808/pseuds/Darkflame1808
Summary: While out celebrating Gordon's liberation from hospital and return to duty after SOS part 2, Virgil is drugged and hurt-badly.
Relationships: Virgil Tracy/Original Character, Virgil Tracy/Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BIG TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE like seriously, there is a fade to black rape scene PLEASE TREAD CAREFULLY AND STAY SAFE
> 
> As the writer, I tried to get into Virgil's head, but I don't know what I'm talking about, so please, take all of this with a grain of salt. And also, Virge is in a bad place throughout this pic, none of what he says/thinks/does is necessarily my point of view. Also, Scott actions I do not support, but I think he would do in this situation, what with his fiery temperament. 
> 
> Anyway, I do not own Thunderbirds or any of the characters from the show (or from TAG). I just want to make cool stories :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Scott flung open the door to lead outside of the fifth bar they had searched, the back alley dark and eerie. It was silent out here, which was such a contrast to the lights and sound and sheer chaos that was inside every single one of the bars and nightclubs they had waded through, looking for their wayward brother. 

Gordon moved forward, phone in hand and flashlight activated. For all their rescue technology, they had been delegated to using phone flashlights and yelling helplessly for their brother.

He had disappeared after the third bar of their crawl, having been whisked away by a handsome man to dance with. Gordon and Scott hadn’t given a shit; they were happy that Virgil was finally having a good time, and was able to relax for the first time in ages. 

It had been a stressful time for International Rescue lately, and now that Gordon was fully healed after months of recovery and physio, the three of them had decided to celebrate by going to the mainland of New Zealand and doing a bar crawl/clubbing night in Auckland. The city was alive on the Friday night, with the Viaduct lit up by the lights of many clubs and the sound of many songs.

Even the yachts in the area were flashing with some sort of LED.

They had gotten to their third bar of the night, and Virgil had ordered some sort of fruity drink. Gordon had ordered something similar, and Scott was easy with his whiskey or scotch. 

Then Virgil started to chat to some guy, with Gordon and Scott watching from the other end of the bar, giving the guy scores out of ten for different features. 

The guy ended up pulling Virgil onto the dance floor, and that was when Scott and Gordon lost track of him. 

So here they were now, searching every back alley and dark corner they could to find their raven haired brother. Gordon ran his flashlight over behind the dumpster and let out a gasp. “Scott! Come here, I found him!”

Scott ran over to see how Gordon had found their brother. Virgil was passed out, face scraped up and clothes rumpled, his eyes rapidly moving under his eyelids. “Let’s get him out of here,” Scott said, locking eyes with Gordon before nodding and stepping forward. They shoved the dumpster forward, and Virgil rolled more to land sideways in a puddle. 

The shock of the water woke him up and he flung himself up, arms wheeling as he tried to gather where he was. Once his eyes landed on Gordon, he relaxed and almost flopped back into the puddle, but luckily Scott caught him before he did. “Hey, Virge. How you feeling?” Gordon asked, looking down into his big brother’s glazed eyes. They flitted around, trying to take in his surroundings, but unable to settle. 

“Scotty, Gords…” he trailed off, eyes locking onto Scott’s cerulean blue.

“Virgil? What happened?” Scott tried, tone firm. 

Virgil immediately curled away.

“‘M sorry,” he muttered, eyes flicking down and body moving away from Scott, his once loose muscles forming a tight ball of tension in Gordon’s lap. “‘M sorry, Scotty, ‘m so-sorry.”

Alarmed, Scott looked up at Gordon, and saw mirrored confusion. He glanced back down at Virgil, but Gordon spoke first, and softly. “What are you sorry about, Virgil?” 

“Th-that m-m-man. He-he wasn’t n-nice. And he-he made me-me le-leave you g-g-guys, and I th-thought Sc-Sc-Sc-ott-t would be angry, be-because the m-man s-said h-h-he would-d. He-he said th-that-t Scott-t would b-be disap-pointed in m-m-me because I was b-b-being bad.” Virgil was sobbing by the end of it, his tears soaking into Gordon jeans. Scott was looking down at Virgil with a horrified expression painted on his face. What had that guy done?

“Virgil, I promise you, I’m not disappointed, or angry, or whatever he told you I would be. I am happy we found you and that you’re now safe,” he responded after a few minutes of letting what Virgil said sink in. 

Virgil rolled back over to face Scott, his eyes red, cheeks blotchy and tear-stained. “R-really?”

“Really.”

“But V, you need to tell us what happened. What did that guy do to you?” Gordon interjected, turning Virgil’s face so that they were facing each other. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Virgil responded again, the hysteria seemingly once again taking control of the man. The sobbing started up again and son he was shaking in Gordon’s lap, viciously shaking his head. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry.”

“Hey, Virgil, hey, it’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry for, remember?” Scott reminded him, gently stroking Virgil’s sweaty hair away from his face. Those drugged eyes connected with Scott’s once again and Virgil let out a little whimper.

“He-he pushed me, u-u-up against th-the wa-all. And he-he whisp-p-pered something i-i-in my ea-ar. And then h-he p-pulled m-m-my p-p-p-p”

He can’t go on from there, the sobbing overtaking his words.

But both Scott and Gordon get an idea of what happened.

And there would be hell to pay when they found the man.

Gordon pulled Virgil up so that he was clutching at Gordon’s chest, his legs lying limp behind him. Scott rapped his collar in the sequence needed to activate his comms. “John, I need you to find the guy that gave Virgil his last drink. Maybe an hour ago? Hour and a half? You need to find him.”

“Scott? What’s going on?”

“Please, just find him. He’s… he’s hurt Virge.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“No! No, please stop!”

The yelling woke Gordon from his light doze. His eyes flew open to see Virgil flailing in bed, sheets tangled around his legs, seemingly trapping the man. He kicked and thrashed, trying to hold off some attacker by the looks of it.

“Virgil? Virgil, wake up!” 

Gordon started to shake his older brother, desperately trying to awaken him from his somnolence. But he wouldn’t stop screaming and crying, kicking his legs against the constricting sheets and throwing his arms around with everything he had. “No! Stop! Stop, please! I don’t want it!”

Gordon jumped away from the bed as a fist came too close to his head. Virgil continued to yell his protest, his body trembling. “Virgil!”

Scott threw the door open to the room, running in and taking in the scene before him.

Once they had found Virgil they had gotten him back to the hotel. He had been stumbling along, his eyes glazed from the drugs, and his legs wobbling because of… well, other reasons. He winced and groaned as he moved, pain firing up his back from where he was hurt. 

They had gotten him into the shower, Scott helping as Gordon got his bed ready. After a long shower and more crying and apologies from Virgil, They got him to lay down in his bed and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

“Virge, you need to wake up,” Scott calmly spoke, his hand coming to rest on Virgil’s shoulder. “V, come on, wake up.”

Brown eyes shot open, and Scott almost got a mad headbutt as Virgil jerked upright. His breathing came out laboured and fast, still drugged eyes racing around the room as he tried to figure out where he was. 

“Please.”

His voice was little more than a whimper.

“Virge?” Scott asked, edging into Virgil’s vision. “You with me?”

“Stop.”

“Virgil, it’s Gordon and Scott,” Gordon tried, coming closer to Virgil as well. “You’re safe now V, calm down.”

“Please stop!” He thrashed again, managing to knock himself out of bed, and managing to take Gordon down with him. The aquanaut landed hard, his brick of a brother on top of him, still struggling to get further back. Gordon struggled for a moment beneath Virgil, having just had the wind knocked out of him. 

“Virgil! It’s fine! You’re okay!”

“Please, leave me alone! Please please please!”

-+-+-+-

The guy advanced towards him. His name was Dan; he had been dancing with Virgil. Had given Virgil a drink. And then took him from the bar, out to another one, and another before ending up out the back of the bar, in the alley. 

And now Virgil was up against a wall, the stale breath punching him in the face as Dan leaned closer.  _ “Your brothers aren’t here to help anymore, pretty boy. What will that big bro of your’s say?” _

He reached down between them, and unbuckled Virgil’s belt. Virgil tried to fight back, but his hands were uncoordinated and slow, unwilling to do what his brain screamed.

“Please, stop. I-I don’t want this. Please. No no no.”

_ “What will he say, Virgil? What will he think when he sees how dirty and disgusting his little brother is? He’ll be so disappointed in you, Virgil. Letting yourself get this drunk. Lucky I’m here. To show you what happens to bad little boys when they let themselves get drunk like this” _

“Please, no more, please, stop. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

_ “Maybe if you shut up I won’t tell him, huh? Maybe I won’t tell your big brother what you’ve let happen.” _

“Please, I’ll-I’ll be quiet. I-I’ll be good. Don’t tell him, please. I’m not bad, I’m not, I’mnotI’mnotI’mnot.”

_ “That’s right, be my good little boy and your brothers don’t need to know.” _

Dan turned him around, unzipping his jeans in the process. He pressed himself up against Virgil’s back and leaned down to his ear again.  _ “Now, stay still, and shut up.” _

-+-+-+-

Virgil fell silent, his struggling stopping, but his shaking increasing. “Virgil?” Scott tried again, voice soft. Gordon’s arms were around the bigger man, holding the second eldest close.

“Just please, don’t hurt them. Please, don’t hurt them.”

He fell silent again, his glazed eyes looking past Scott and into empty space.

“Virge, you’re with family now. You’re safe now.”

His eyes travelled sideways until they found Scott.

And they cleared a bit.

“Sc-Scotty?”

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. You’re okay, kiddo.”

“Scotty, I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I told you earlier, you’re okay. I’m not angry or disappointed.”

“I-I was bad, Scotty. I let him d-do it.” Tears were welling in Virgil’s eyes, clouding them over with mist. “I l-let him d-d-do it, he said I was b-bad, and he c-c-couldn’t-t hurt you if-if I was g-g-ood-d. Or Gordo. I-I h-had to protect-t-t Gordon. Pl-please Scott, I h-had to protect G-G-Gordon.”

“Virge,” Gordon started. “Virgil, I’m okay, you did it, yeah? You protected us. It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I had to p-p-protect you, Go-gordon.”

“I know, and you did, V, you did it.”

“Pl-please, d-d-don’t be angry. I’m not d-d-dirty-ty. I’m not, I promise. P-please Gord-don.I’m not disg-g-gusting.”

“No you’re not, you saved us, Virge. You’re okay now.”

Virgil stopped responding, his tears dripping onto Gordon’s leg. And as he cried, so did his brothers too. Cried for what was done to their brother; to their kind, sensitive, sweet, innocent brother.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Scott was going to kill him.

He had hurt Virgil.

His little brother. His best friend. 

Raped.

While trying to protect Gordon and Scott.

And John now had his identity.

“Daniel Wilder, age 31, Australian, Adelaide to be exact. Graduated from  Marryatville High School. Moved to Auckland two years ago to attend AUT, studying medicine, wanting to go into optometry. Was out with a friend the night of… the crime, when the friend left to go home, and Wilder ended up in the same bar as you three. You know what happens from there.”

“Where is he now, John?” Scott damn near growled into his phone with the comm line open solely to John.

“Back in his apartment. Princeton Apartments, Symonds Street. He entered 13 hours ago and hasn’t left again yet. He’s a sitting duck, Scott.”

“F.A.B.”

-+-+-+-

Gordon brushed the sweaty hair off of Virgil’s forehead. He had fallen asleep after another nightmare waking him up. But he hadn’t stirred since this sleep cycle began, and his body seemed to finally be working the drugs out for good. 

With a sigh, Gordon fell back into his chair, rubbing a hand over his face. God, why did this happen to them? All they wanted was to help people, to do good in the world. And this was how they were repaid? With violence and violation?

“Gordon?”

Virgil’s voice was soft and tilted up at the end in question. Gordon looked over and met deep brown eyes with only a light glaze acting as a film over them. The drugs were almost gone. Thank God.

“Hey V, how you feeling?”

“Sore. I-I don’t remember what happened. Weren’t we in a club? Or a bar? The Viaduct?”

“Yeah, we were at the Viaduct, Virge,” Gordon prompted softly, scooting his chair closer and taking Virgil’s hand in his. “You remember anything else?”

“You and Scotty… we were having drinks, and there was a guy. And then… pain? I was hurting. I was being hurt? I don’t-I don’t know.” He scrunched his eyes shut again, shaking his head in frustration and confusion. He hated the feeling of drugs clouding his brain. The fog that settled over his mind when he was drugged always irritated him. He could feel he wasn’t thinking at full capacity, but could do nothing to help it. 

“How about we wait until Scott gets back, and then we’ll talk you through it, yeah? Try and get some more sleep in the meantime.”

Virgil was nodding along to Gordon’s idea, his eyes relaxing and closing before his head even hit the pillow. 

-+-+-+-

Scott approached the back door of the complex. Kayo had taught him a few things about stealth, and sneaking into the back of an apartment complex in the middle of Auckland was one of the easier things he had learned. Though it wasn’t quite as specific of a lesson when he learnt it. 

He took the elevator up to the third floor, calmly walking up to the apartment door that the asshole was hiding behind. 

The knock of his fist on wood seemed to echo within his own head, a final sort of sound if you will. This guy’s life was about to turn to shit if Scott had his way with it.

“Coming!” came the rough reply, followed by the creaking of a couch as Dan presumably got up to open the door. He opened it to a very tall, pissed off Scott, looking down at the man. Well, metaphorically, at least. Dan was a big guy, at least six foot tall, his accent all but gone after the three years living in New Zealand. He also seemed to pack muscle onto his body, much like the second eldest Tracy, but these muscles were more refined. Showy instead of useful. Barely earned through hard work, but rather, through gym work. These weren’t muscles that saved lives and allowed for Dan to hold a ceiling up. No.

These muscles were only used to hurt people. 

They drew them in, then pinned them down.

“And you are?”

“Hi, Daniel. My name is Scott Tracy. I’m here to see you about my brother.”

And he punched him in the nose.

Dan went careening back into his own apartment, tears welling in his eyes and blood running between the fingers that clutched at his face. Scott stepped forward and locked the door behind him. This way, no one would interfere.

His heart started to race in anticipation, filling his own muscles with extra strength and energy in preparation of the punishment he was about to dole out. “You hurt my brother. You **_raped_** him. All he’s done is helped people, he’s never hurt anyone. So why hurt him?”

“He deserved it!” Dan spat out, a fire alighting in the steely grey eyes. “He was all over me, he was begging for it. Maybe you should talk to your whore of a brother instead of me!”

Scott’s fist connected with Dan’s cheek this time, sending him to the floor. “You drugged him! You roofied him! You hurt him! He said no and you continued! There is no reason for rape!” Scott kicked him in the stomach. “There is never justification for that!” Another kick. “You! Are! A! Monster!” Each word was punctuated by a kick to Dan’s midsection.

Scott dragged him to his feet, studying Dan’s bruised face, the blood running from his nose. “You hurt my little brother,” he growled, staring deep into the bastard’s eyes. “You destroyed him. He was protecting us, and you hurt him.”

The asshole smiled, blood staining his teeth, the red standing out against the paleness of his lips. “That was kind of my goal. And I got my rocks off at the same time.”

Scott punched him in the face again. And again. And again. The adrenaline ran through his veins like blood, fueling his rage further, driving his fist into the man’s head over and over until Wilder was on the floor, blood pooling under his head from his missing teeth and shattered nose. Scott kicked him again once for good measure, then aimed one last kick right to the guy’s crotch. He watched as Wilder’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at that. 

He took out his phone and took a picture of Wilder on the floor, then sent it to John with a message.  _ “The guy got a fraction of what he deserved. But I need to get back to Virgil.” _

He walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him as he left.

His brother needed him, and hopefully the asshole got the message. If not, Scott was happy to reiterate. 

-+-+-+-

“Has he woken up at all?”

The low voice of his older brother came from the doorway, and Gordon’s head whipped up to meet his eyes. “Yeah, once. He was less delirious, more with it this time. He couldn’t remember much though.”

“That may just be a blessing.”

“Yeah, but he’s still dreaming. A nightmare just ended before you came in. I was about to wake him.”

Scott walked further into the room, taking Virgil’s hand in his and swiping his thumb comfortingly over the clammy skin.

“Did you do it?”

Scott looked over at his younger brother, the carnelian shrouded with shadow and bloodlust. “Yes. He won’t be forgetting what happens when he hurts people for a very long time.”

“Good.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The flight home was silent. John manned the controls from TB5, allowing all three brothers to sit in the cabin. Virgil’s head was back and eyes clenched shut. Once the drugs had finally worn off, they had started to cause headaches, bordering a migraine, riding the thin line between the two.

Scott and Gordon got him anything he needed, and while it was a nice gesture, it was pissing Virgil off.

He knew what had happened to him, though he didn’t remember it. But by the pain between his legs and in his lower back, he knew exactly what had happened.

He wasn’t sure if the amnesia was a blessing or not. 

For one, he couldn’t remember what was sure to be a very traumatic experience, and he took that as a good thing. It didn’t haunt him in that way. However, the knowledge that he was violated, taken against his will, and he now has no recollection of it unnerves him. Haunts him in a different way. He was drugged and raped, and he can’t remember anything past being at the Viaduct, and pain.

It unsettled him like nothing else had before. He felt itchy and too big for his own skin. It didn’t fit right and made him feel more nervous, a constant stream of anxiety thrumming just below the surface.

“You okay, Virge?” Gordon asked, breaking into his thoughts. He moved his head up to see his younger brother holding out some pills. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, taking the pills from his younger brother. 

Scott gave him a weird look before he focused back on the tablet in his lap. Virgil sighed in exasperation, mumbling an apology to Gordon before curling up on his side in his seat. He found it humiliating. He trusted his brothers with his life and with his darkest moments, but their constant hovering, their instant worry humiliated him because he knew it was something he had done to cause it. The morning after was still blurry. He didn't know what had happened at all throughout the night or that morning, though his memories seemed to fade in at about 10am. 

But something must've happened that night, and not just being found in whatever state he was in. There had to be something else. 

“What's up with you two?” He asked into the thick silence within the cabin. Both pairs of eyes snapped up to him, piercing blue and brown dissecting his very being. “Seriously, you've been hovering like bloody mosquitos since I woke up.”

“We're just worried, is all, V,” Scott said, his voice earnest and eyes sincere. “What happened last night… how we found you Virge, it wasn't good. What that guy did to you…”

“He drugged me. He-he-”

And he can’t say it. Even though he can’t remember it, he can’t say it.

Somehow, the fact that he can’t remember anything unnerves him more. Anyone could’ve done anything, and someone did. 

He felt the blood rush to his face, his ears heating as he realises he can’t say it. He can’t admit what has happened to him.

Tears began to well in his eyes, causing Scott’s eyes to widen and for Gordon to slowly approach him. Virgil tried to shake his head, shutting his eyes and tucking his head into his arm as he tried to stave off the tears. Why was he crying? God, he was so embarrassed. He’d probably been a mess for the past day, and now he was worrying his brothers even more as he began to fall apart. Over what? Something he couldn’t remember?

Strong, lean swimmer’s arms wrapped around him, and Virgil started to sob in earnest. His little brother just held on, probably holding a silent conversation with Scott over Virgil’s head.

He didn’t care.

Maybe he did want to remember. Maybe it would be better if he could just recall what he had done to deserve this.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a year and a half.

IR was going strong, the brothers as close as they had always been. Alan had finished with his studies and gotten a college degree while he was at it. Gordon had only scars to show for the confrontation with the Chaos Crew, who were now behind bars, as was the Hood. Some new group had surfaced, but for now, it was pretty peaceful.

And Virgil.

Virgil had been plagued with nightmares for months. After about 3 months he managed to get himself a concussion while on a mission, but it had somehow unveiled all the memories and unleashed them to torment the engineer night and day. He had been a shell of the man the Tracy’s had known. He had been deathly silent whenever he was in the comms room and flinched away from all contact. Scott had pulled him off duty, which seemed to send him spiralling even more.

He had been lost.

They hadn’t been sure that they weren’t going to come back from a mission to find they hadn’t been able to save their brother.

However, Virgil pulled through. Grandma took him to a psychiatrist in New Zealand and he was counselled into an acceptance of what had happened, and medically helped with prescriptions to help fight the shadowed fingers of Dan that had seemed to keep a hold of the second eldest.

But now, a year and a half since that fateful night, Virgil was healthy. He still suffered from nightmares, and at times, panic attacks if someone triggered him, but he was on the mend. His duty had been reinstated by the Field Commander, and his eldest brother had given him as many hugs as he had needed. 

Gordon had been there at every moment. There was a guilt that crawled through his blood knowing that his brother had been hurt to save him and Scott; two military men that would have the training necessary to have a better chance at getting out of the situation. So Gordon had picked Virgil up every time he fell, and the aquanaut almost succumbed to his own decline in mental health as his brother fell deeper into depression and grief. Scott had had to get him off the island and away from Virgil, let him recover before letting him help.

Virgil hadn’t seen it that way at the time.

He had seen it as his younger brother seeing him as disgusting. Unlovable. Dirty. 

Same with Alan. The young man hadn’t known how to help, what to do, and after triggering Virgil into a panic attack early on, had made himself as scarce as possible. Virgil had seen it as another strike against him ever being able to be healthy and ‘pure’ again.

But they had gotten him out of it. He was still here, and he was getting better with every passing day. He was on call again, he was working on TB2 again, he was painting and playing piano as much as he used to, and the family was happy to see it.

They had missed him over the months.

But he was getting better.

They had thought that Dan had killed Virge. They thought that they had lost their creative engineer forever.

But he had shown Dan. He had beaten his attempts to destroy Virgil.

He had beaten him.


End file.
